


The Rain Can’t Wash It All Away

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Laura Hale, Post Hale Fire, Verbal Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get in the middle of a fight in the rain. Words are exchanged that the rain can't wash away.</p><p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP fighting in the rain. Character A is crying but is glad the rain is masking the tears. Though, it doesn’t stop character B from noticing. Character B goes to A and starts apologizing, comforting and kissing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Can’t Wash It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/post/128411186767/for-the-prompt-thing-what-about-sterek)
> 
> Ah! These prompts always make me emotional. This is a short one, because I am simultaneously writing 5 other prompts. (I know I’ve gone out of order, but your other prompts are coming, I promise!) As promised, tears and kisses in the rain ([link](http://the-prompter.tumblr.com/post/126751999009/prompt-102) incase anyone wants to see the prompt page).

Stiles hunched his shoulders as he kept a brisk pace, marching his way down the sidewalk and back towards their apartment. He wanted to scoff at the thought. _Their_ apartment. An apartment they shared for more than a year, spending weeks decorating together as they found an appropriate combination of both their styles. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed Derek to buy the orange and blue comforter— _they’re the colors of the Mets, they’re great colors to have in combination_.

Stiles’ pace was faster than he thought, totally lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Derek yelling his name. He didn’t realize it even began to rain until a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back from the crosswalk and onto the sidewalk once more as the rain drops picked up. He turned with purpose, ready to yell at Derek. He was unable to find his voice the minute his eyes connected with Derek’s. He pushed all his rage and anger into one gesture, shoving his hands out to collide with Derek’s chest.

“Asshole,” Stiles harshly breathed, annoyed at the rain’s sudden need to fall faster and in larger quantity.

“Would you calm down for a few seconds and talk to me,” Derek rationally argued.

“Talk to you?” Stiles barked back. “I don’t even want to look at you! I knew something was going on!”

“Stiles, nothing is going on!” Derek argued back in earnest.

“Then why, Derek? Why did I just find some girl practically latching onto you? With her _lips_?!”

“She’s my teaching assistant,” Derek started.

“And that makes it okay?” Stiles asked in shocked disbelief, and—to his embarrassment—in a shrill voice.

“God, no,” Derek quickly replied. “I didn’t know she felt that way about me. We were talking about her ex, and she got emotional. I tried to comfort her, and she interpreted it the wrong way. She kissed me, and then—and then next thing I know, you were just standing there.”

“You looked pretty cozy,” Stiles snapped, wildly gesturing with his hands as he ignored the rain.

“You think I enjoyed that?” Derek asked in astonishment, a flash of hurt crossing his face, which only made Stiles mad.

“How could I not? I saw the whole thing! How could you do that, Derek? You just stood there,” Stiles answered. “She kissed you a lot longer than just a second. And you stood there! Looking dumbfounded but not exactly repulsed! I mean, Jesus, I thought we were doing great,” he ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, his limbs shaking as he thought about the possible outcomes. “I thought that it would have been enough for you to _react_. You didn’t do anything, though. I mean, I thought you loved me—I thought we meant something … Don’t we?”

Nothing but silence followed after his question, the sound of traffic and the rain becoming overpowering on their own.

Stiles finally dared to look up, blinking as the rain stung his eyes, droplets pouring down with great intensity. He was ready to find Derek looking remorseful, maybe even guilty, but he wasn’t prepared for just how absolutely wrecked Derek looked.

Derek was staring off to the side, unable to look at Stiles. His ears were ringing loudly as it all played out again for him—Laura pacing in front of him, voice wavering as she still suffered from the grief of the fire and everything Kate had taken from the two of them. Derek had just sat on the couch and listened to her release faint sobs, garbling off handed comments at herself. But the one phrase kept ringing in his ears—a phrase he was afraid was going to haunt him for the rest of his life: _How could you?_

_How could you let her do that, Derek? They’re all gone now! I thought you knew better! How could this happen?_

Derek was thankful for the heavy rain, confident that at least he could mask the hot tears running down his cheeks as nothing more than droplets from the rain. He could at least have the comfort that maybe he could walk away without Stiles knowing he was breaking.

“Derek,” Stiles’ voice was soft, as calming and comforting as it normally was. His voice sounded concerned, all previous anger completely gone.

“I’m sorry,” Derek finally answered, his voice hoarse and uncertain. “I … I didn’t—” He clenched his eyes shut, bringing a hand up to cover his face—a small attempt to maintain some dignity as his walls suddenly started to crumble. He knew it was different, that there were no dead bodies to identify, no wills to read, no bodies to bury this time because of him. But he felt like that sixteen year old once more, his whole world suddenly becoming smaller and smaller as he thought about what happened. “I didn’t know—she was nice, and I didn’t think—I didn’t think she was like that. It took me off guard. I swear, I didn’t know.”

Stiles took a stumbling step forward, uncertain what to do. “Derek—”

“I didn’t think—” Derek bit back his words, struggling with speaking. “I’m sorry.”

“I believe you,” Stiles finally stated, taking the remaining step to reach out and hold Derek. “I’m sorry—I shouldn’t be blaming you for—”

“I swear, I didn’t know—”

“I know,” Stiles quickly stated. “I know, and, oh God, I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about—” He stopped, refusing to say her name as he quickly hugged Derek.

Stiles felt like melting into the sidewalk when he finally realized what happened. He childishly blamed Derek, out of anger and fear of losing him. He forgot to think about his past, what Derek has persevered through before they met. He only ever heard Derek speak about the fire and Kate once, but he had a similar reaction to this, apologizing and blaming himself for something that wasn’t his fault. Derek had fallen into blaming himself when he should have realized he was a victim—Stiles grew angry at the situation, wanting nothing more than to destroy everything that dared to lay a hand on Derek.

Derek had told Stiles about Kate, even about Laura’s grief causing her to blame him at first. Stiles immediately told Derek that Laura was in the wrong, but Derek merely explained that she apologized profusely afterwards. Now, like Laura had done then, Stiles crossed a line he forgot was easily drawn there.

Stiles had blamed Derek when he was too shocked and scared to do anything when the girl took advantage of his kindness. He felt worse than Laura, worse than Kate. He threw blame into Derek’s face, and Derek accepted responsibility as being completely guilty.

“I didn’t mean it like that—I didn’t even—I was scared. I shouldn’t have blamed you,” Stiles hurried spoke, realizing just how much damage he had done with a few simple sentences.

Derek weakly shook his head. “It’s my fault—”

“Don’t!” Stiles quickly exclaimed. “Don’t you dare blame yourself. I’m the jackass that should have confronted her. I should have said something. You did nothing wrong, Derek. Do you hear me?” He asked, cupping Derek’s face in his hands. “You did _nothing_ wrong.”

Derek nodded in response, pushing into Stiles’ embrace.

“Derek, I’m so sorry,” Stiles softly apologized against Derek’s cheek as he peppered small kisses here and there.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles, feeling more at ease the closer he held him.

Both of them ignored the rainfall as they clung to each other. Stiles continued to whisper loving words, running his fingers through Derek’s soaked hair until he felt the shaking leave Derek’s body.

“I love you,” Stiles finally confessed. “God, I love you so much, and I am going to spend every day of my life proving that—showing you just how much I cherish you.” He didn’t care how corny or cliché it sounded, he knew Derek was a helpless romantic. It meant more to the both of them, and that was all that mattered.

They didn’t stop clinging to each other or exchanging small kisses here and there—even with the bustling foot traffic gawking at them as they passed—even as the rain let up, the clouds parting to give way to the sunshine. The rain couldn’t wash away it all, but Stiles was determined to spending the rest of his life making sure Derek knew just how loved and guiltless he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
